ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken that aired on Cartoon Network since October 29, 2016. Synopsis This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Voice cast *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson, Nook and the Man *Grey DeLisle as Claire the Ghost, Emily McEdderson, Astra the Ghoul, Tasha the Very First Girl Scout and Kelly Virus *Mark Hamill as Brandon Hemperger, Bludo and Arcadius the Technoghost *Jessica DiCicco as Brittney Hemperger, Nurse Carrie, Heart Ladybug and Jessica Silverdoe *Rob Paulsen as Michael Stedee, Byron Devlin, Vacko and Dylan "Derp" Heartson *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari, Princess Goodie, Cassandra and Becky *Tom Kenny as Kennedy Turpin, King Fredrick the Third, Carl Toon and Richard Montez *Dave Fennoy as Mr. Williams *Kath Soucie as Mrs. McEdderson and Mrs. Hienersmit *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hemperger and Goodhi *Candi Milo as Mrs. Hemperger and Mrs. Dolofonia *Dee Bradley Baker as Rekah, Coco the Pug, Burger Creature, Soupy and Sprinkles the Cat *Khary Payton as Christopher Tally, Keshaun, Coach Kowalowski, Zach and Wasser the Demon *Hynden Walch as Melissa, Jill and the Kiss Fairy *Kevin Michael Richardson as John the Jock, Zolf, Ant I. Toon and Doro the Dirt Spirit *Dan Green as Roger Roather, Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater and Freckle *Kathryn Cressida as Ahana Asuma *Phil LaMarr as David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama and Death the Dragon *Jess Harnell as Heuvos and Makko *Cree Summer as Trixie, Big Mama and Paige the Demon *Mariel Sheets as Elizabeth the Shadow Girl *TBD as Gracey *TBD as Haley *TBD as Gracey and Haley's mother *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Tiny *TBD as Dummypants *TBD as the Sleeper Spirit *Kari Wahlgren as Vanna the Bath Ghoul *Billy West as Harold; Ben, Dippy the Dog and Wayne Watchez *Tress MacNeille as May, Madame Freakshow and Jot *Greg Cipes as Ryan Heathers, Spider Guy and Jack *Patrick Warburton as Mr. McEdderson ans Edward Lightwoman *Frank Welker as Slobs and Rooby-Duude *Tara Strong as Dolly, Carly, Alexa and Kaze the Wind Spirit *Jim Cummings as Spines, Benny Fly and Frog *TBD as Angela * as the Musical Monster/Mr. Marlin *Zach Callison as Chuckie Blue *Ariel Winter as Dacy Van Belt *TBD as Red Elephant *E.G. Daily as Joshua and Benny the Ghost *Carlos Alazraqui as George Duck and Lockear the Pirate Captain *Fred Tatasciore as Specter and Takuza the Demon *TBD as Donno *TBD as Donna *TBD as Doom *TBD as Fiery the Heatman *TBD as The Guardian Angel *Charlie Adler as Rot the Demon and Fang *TBD as the Dream Siren *TBD as Nathan Bugof *TBD as Girl Scout Leader *Kathleen Barr as Tabby *Gregg Berger as Mr. Butchan *Nolan North as Jack Smith *TBD as Tazina the Demon *TBD as Mizu the Water Spirit *TBD as Ki the Tree Spirit *Justin Roiland as Yogan the Lava Spirit *Boogie and Mr. Apochrosi don't have speaking roles. More coming soon... Episodes See List of Eric and Claire episodes. Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Emily McEdderson.png|Emily McEdderson Claire (in her disguise).png|Claire (in her disguise) George Duck.png|George Duck Eric McEdderson.png|Eric McEdderson Claire the Ghost.png|Claire the Ghost Claire (again).png Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth the Shadow Girl Llamy the Llama.png|Llamy the Llama Graphic novel series See Eric and Claire (graphic novel series). Film See Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie). Spin-off See Eric and Claire: Stories. Revival One and a half years after the cancellation of Eric and Claire, the creator of E&C, Craig McCracken, was thinking about making it have at least ONE more season. However, unlike the previous six seasons, it would be more darker and mature, and will have less humor. It will be way darker than Samurai Jack Season 5 and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Season 5, and will air on TNT. The new season is rated TV-MA. He also states that the revival would dig deeper into the past. However, even though it's a revival, it is considered non-canon since Claire already chose to stay with Eric and the others along with her ghost parents. He said it was supposed to be an alternate reality season where Claire never returned until 5 years later. Reception Critical response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. It received an 8.1/10 on IMDB, an 83 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International titles *Spanish: Eric y Claire *French: Eric et Claire *Italian and Portuguese: Eric e Claire *German: Eric und Claire *Russian: Эрик и Клэр *Japanese: エリックとクレア *Korean: 에릭과 클레어 *Greek: Eric και Claire *Cantonese: 埃里克和克萊爾 *Norwegian: Eric og Claire *Finnish: Eric ja Claire *Swedish: Eric och Claire *Polish: Eric i Claire *Boomersh: Eriki ja Csukihsaki *Canorian: Erik amhe Klaiko (Super C voice-over version), Erik amhe Klaire (Covy version) *Ledesian: Eriks ce Klare *Latvian: Eriks un Klares *Lithuanian: Erikas ir Klaras *Estonia: Erik ja Klare Legacy Dark Spirits and Me featured Hermit Crab Havoc in one scene. A parody of Eric and Claire was shown in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken episode had a skit parodying Eric and Claire called Guy and Claire. Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody of the show called Patrick and Clare. Broadcast Merchandise See List of Eric and Claire merchandise. Mobile app See Eric and Claire: G.R.U.B. Club. Video game See Eric and Claire: Monster Havoc. Tropes and moments Funny *Emily is sometimes used as a comic relief. Nightmare Fuel * Heartwarming *''Eric, Claire, and Some Baby'' had some adorable moments between Claire and the baby. Tear Jerker * (W.I.P.) Easter eggs/cameos Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *Technically, the only people besides Eric that know that Claire's actually a ghost is Brandon, Michael, Llamy the Llama, Madame Freakshow, George Duck, Elizabeth, The S.N.D. Gang, the baby from Eric, Claire, and Some Baby, and every supernatural creature living in Carnival Paranormal. Melissa later ends up finding out in The Kiss Fairy. Emily did saw Claire as a ghost in "Carnival Paranormal" before Claire threw her into a tree, knocking her out and making her forget about it. *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", However, Madame Freakshow appears in Claire (Part 1) as a shadow as an easter egg. Also, she is more of an ally in Season 6. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". **About a month later, another special guest star, "Weird Al" Vankovic, appeared to portray Tiny. *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome, horrorific and graphic, so much compared to a horror film, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *It's revealed that 3 people like Pony Tailz: Eric, Zach, and Musical Monster. *Goodhi is a parody of Gandhi. *Dolofonia in Ms. Dolofonia's name is actually Greek for "Murder". *The show was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV, but this was scrapped due to the dark themes. **The another reason for the rating change is due to Cartoon Network finding a TV-Y7 rated scary show "extremely pointless" (even though Courage had that rating) and thought a TV-PG rating was better. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:2024 Category:TV-MA Category:TNT Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Kids Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios